


Off Kilter

by angel_ponders



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Romance, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: “A look of confusion washed over Ryou’s face as eight white wings sprung from his body. His jaw went slack and his pupils dilated into small  pin points, revealing the crystal clear blues that’d disappeared with his earlier arousal. He reached out and grabbed one of the wings that had sprouted from his head in a moment of panic, but after a few seconds it seemed puzzle pieces fell into place. His expression calmed into one of reluctant acceptance.  He became aware and unconcerned once more.That is... until he noticed the look of sheer terror on Akira’s face.”Notes: Yet another Fix-It fic.  I may write more installments in this canon divergent universe as I feel inspired.  This was inspired after reading Awaken My Love (Also Satan) by SlinkySpiders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awaken my love (also Satan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528617) by [OWO (SlinkySpiders)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/OWO). 



> Follow me on twitter for some good trash: https://twitter.com/angel_ponders

“I can take care of you.” Ryou said.

It was as simple as that. Mostly. _Sort of_. Or was it?

They’d always been close. That part of the equation wasn’t in question. But Akira’s sexuality had never come up and the ease in which he decided he was perfectly okay with fucking his best friend was somewhat of a surprise. Was the potential for bisexuality always there? Or was that just the demon inspired lust talking? Would he fuck anything right now? Or... or was it just Ryou? Would he ever be with another man besides him?  He really wasn’t sure. _Nothing made much sense._ The lust made things too hazy to think.

But right now Akira had Ryou pressed up against the pristine white bedroom wall, eager to take him up on his offer. His arousal was driving him absolutely mad and if Ryou was willing...

“I’m not fragile,” Ryou said, wrapping his legs around Akira’s waist and hoisting himself up between him and the wall. He was _definitely_ willing. “You can be a bit rough with me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His words contrasted with the fact that his fingers were carding through Ryou’s hair, tugging ever so slightly as though testing the waters on if he could truly be a bit rough. A part of him was longing to dominate his friend. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted to exert some sort of control over him. His urges were beginning to guide him.

“You won’t.”

“You’re human.”

“You _need_ this.”

 _But do you want this_ , Akira thought.

Akira tugged on Ryou’s silky soft hair and angled his head to the side. He buried his face in Ryou’s neck and inhaled, taking in the heady scent of Ryou’s building lust. He was enjoying this too, clearly. But Akira was still curious about just how interested Ryou was in all of this.

“You like men?” Akira asked softly against his skin.

“I _prefer_ them, actually.”

Akira bit down gently on his neck as he thrust his hips smoothly forward, grinding their increasingly hard cocks together through the fabric of their pants. Ryou choked out a strangled sound that Akira had never heard come from him before. But he certainly wanted to hear it again. It was a surprised gasp laced with pleasure and it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

He licked the spot he’d bitten on Ryou’s neck, grateful he hadn’t broken skin, but he could tell that it would bruise from the act. He kissed the spot gentle in apology.  He’d unintentionally marked him. He should have asked first, but a small part of him enjoyed that he had claimed him in such a way.

Then he pulled back slightly to look at Ryou’s face. Ryou was flushed and his pupils were dilated wide, practically blotting out beautiful shade of blue Akira was so used to. He’d never looked so debauched before.

“Do you like _me_?” Akira asked.

“Don’t be stupid,” Ryou scoffed, but his voice was too breathy for it to come off as condescending as he intended. What followed sounded much more genuine. “I _adore_ you.”

Akira kissed him then, hungrily claiming his mouth in a way he didn’t even know he was capable of. He’d never kissed anyone before, but he let his lust guide him as he thrust against him again, causing another moment of glorious friction that made them both moan into each other’s mouths. He thrust again and again, chasing that pleasure and knowing that there was a satisfaction somewhere in these movements that would free him of the need deep inside of him. He yanked on Ryou’s hair and began leaving biting kissing along his jaw line and neck.

“The bed, Akira.”

“Yes. Yes of course.”

Akira pulled them away from the wall and tossed Ryou backwards onto the plush king size bed. Ryou bounced slightly on the white comforter, somewhat surprised at how quickly he ended up there, but he recovered quickly and schooled his expression once more.  Ryou was always good about controlling his face, but he did let the the mask slip on occasion around Akira. It seemed arousal caused it to slip even more often than usual.

They immediately discarded their shirts during that brief moment of separation, but Akira was too impatient for much else. He was back on top of Ryou, lips crashing together in a messy kiss that was more desperation than anything. Now that he knew what it felt like to be with Ryou, he was desperately chasing after more of it hoping for a release. It would ‘fix’ that need deep inside of him, but it also went much deeper than that. It was like this was what had been missing from their friendship for quite some time. The potential for their relationship to escalate to this point had always been here, but he’d simply ignored it. _Why had he ignored it?_

“Akira,” Ryou said, breaking the kiss by turning his head to the side. Akira couldn’t stop, though, and kept peppering kisses and nibbles along his jaw line. He found he quite liked kissing him there. The skin was soft and leaving marks was easy. And it made Ryou gasp and blush and he found that he quite liked that too. “There’s lube in my night stand.”

“What?” That got his attention quickly and he paused mid nibble to look up at him.

“Lube, Akira. Surely you know the basics.”

“Yes, I... well... I do... but...”

“Oh Akira,” Ryou said, with the faintest hint of a smile. He cupped Akira’s cheek, running a gentle thumb under his eye as though he were wiping away a non-existent tear. “Even with the body of a demon you still manage to get absolutely flustered. It can be quite adorable.”

“Don’t tease me,” Akira said ducking his head slightly to hide the embarrassed blush creeping across him cheeks.

“Retrieve the lube bottle, Akira,” Ryou whispered right next to his ear. “Because I need you to fuck me as soon as possible.”

Akira reached for the lube so fast he nearly knocked the night stand over. Their separation was brief, however. Still, it gave Ryou enough time to attempt to remove his pants and further things along. Ryou’s abrupt return interrupted this effort and he sighed as he once again became tangled up in his limbs and once more peppered with kisses. But when Akira noticed what he was in the middle of, he too began to remove his pants.  It was frantic and awkward, but it got the job done.  Soon they were both completely nude.

Once they’d both fully disrobed they paused kneeling on the bed to take in the sight of each, both somewhat trepidatious that they were about to cross a bridge that they both just now realized had always been inevitable. It was silly to clam up now when they’d been charging full speed ahead just moments ago, but kneeling there fully nude, lube in hand, made reality sink in. They weren’t just best friends anymore. They were lovers. They were partners. They were _everything_ to each other.

“Ryou...”

“Don’t...” Ryou said, reaching out and taking the hand that wasn’t holding the lube bottle and pulling Akira closer. Ryou got back onto his back and pulled Akira back on top of him much like they were before.

“Don’t what?”

“Just don’t say anything.”

Then they were kissing again and Ryou’s hand was on Akira’s cock and everything went completely blank. He’d never felt such pleasure before.

When he became aware of his surrounding again he realized that at some point he’d dropped the bottle of lube somewhere. Both his hands were buried in the bedsheets and he was eagerly thrusting into Ryou’s hand. He looked between them and realized Ryou must have intercepted the bottle and begun prepping them both at the same time. Ryou was clearly fairly experienced in this area. Sure, Akira knew the basics, but he could barely control himself while Ryou was essentially running the show now.  He was fingering himself while also pleasuring Akira.  It was remarkable. Meanwhile Akira could barely remember his own god damn name.

When he looked up at Ryou’s face he was once again struck by his beauty. Ryou’s eyes were closed, his mouth open ever so slightly as his breathing became uneven from the excitement of opening himself up. His light hair was fanned our on the sheet like a halo, nearly angelic. Akira ran his thumb across Ryou’s jaw line - only now noticing that his fingers had partially transformed into claws - and admired how gorgeous his lover was in this state.  He was the most beautiful person who ever walk the earth and somehow he’d chosen _Akira_ to be with. 

To his surprise, Ryou took that claw into his mouth and sucked slightly on the tip. He looked at Akira through partially opened lids and gave his cock a purposefully slow stroke, sending shivers down his spine.

“Ryooouu...” Akira cried out, clutching the bedsheet even tighter with his other hand. He felt the sheets rip under his claws, but he couldn’t bother caring. “ _I need you_.”

“I’m ready,” Ryou said. “Just go slow.”

“Er, uh... condom?”

“Demon body,” Ryou said with a shake of his head. “No need.”

“Right.” Ryou said, taking a hold of himself and moving down the bed slightly to get into position.

Ryou has loosened himself up well, but Akira still had concerns. He was _huge_ and he was a virgin. He didn’t know how to _not_ hurt him. He had no idea what he was doing. But he had to trust that Ryou would tell him if it was too much. And he had to trust in _himself_ that he’d pull back. He was a Devilman, but he wasn’t a monster.

He lined himself up at the opening and slowly started to push in. Ryou’s head knocked back against the pillow as he was breached and he made that same choked pleasure sound from before. But his legs wrapped around Akira’s hips and he seemed to be encouraging him to push on. Akira did so slowly until he was completely buried up to the hilt. It was incredibly tight and he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“Ryou...”

Ryou was panting heavily, eyes barely opened as he adjusted to Akira inside of him. Akira leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, a small barely there peck that was more of an assurance.

“I’m still not fragile,” he whispered, smirking slightly. “You can move.”

“I won’t last long.”

“Me neither.”

And then Akira began to move in a steady rhythm.  And once again Akira lost himself to the feeling of it all.

As predicted, it didn’t last long, but to their surprise it was Ryou who came first untouched between them, that choked sound spilling from his lips again as he clenched down around Akira. But Akira pushed on, picking up his pace as he chased his own orgasm. He could feel it building. Ryou watched him from under heavily lidded eyes as Akira inched closer climax.

Just as his orgasm came crashing down around him, Akira cupped Ryou’s face in one hand and cried out as he spilled inside him.

“ _Ryou, I love you_!”

As the words escaped Akira’s lips, Ryou gasped and his eyes went wide.  A look of confusion washed over Ryou’s face as eight white wings sprung from his body. His jaw went slack and his pupils dilated into small  pin points, revealing the crystal clear blues that’d disappeared with his earlier arousal. He reached out and grabbed one of the wings that had sprouted from his head in a moment of panic, but after a few seconds it seemed puzzle pieces fell into place. His expression calmed into one of reluctant acceptance.  He became _aware_ and unconcerned once more.

That is... until he noticed the look of sheer terror on Akira’s face.

“R-ryou..?”

“Akira-“ His eyebrows scrunched up in concern and he gently rubbed a circle in Akira’s back with his free hand in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

“ _Ryou?!_ ”

Akira pulled out and began backing off the bed, but Ryou reached out and gently took him by the wrist to hold him in place. This left Akira awkwardly hovering over him, staring down into his eyes with a look of pure horror.

“Do not be afraid. It’s still me.” Ryou reached up to touch his cheek but Akira flinched backwards, sitting upright on his knees looking down at the new creature before him.

“How? Have... have you been possessed?”

“No,” he replied, almost laughing at the idea. “Absolutely not.”

“Then how??”

Ryou opened his mouth to explain, but he paused and sighed.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.”

“What wasn’t?”

“I think I need a minute.”

“ _YOU_ need a minute?!”

“ _YES_.”

Ryou shut his eyes and put a hand to his head as he attempted to organize his thoughts. Akira shifted uncomfortably, baffled about what was happening and desperately needing answers. Then his eyes noticed...

“Ryou, you have _breasts_.”

“Akira.” Ryou rolled his eyes and sat up, wings flaring slightly behind him with annoyance.

Akira’s eyes shifted then. Despite the initial feeling of terror, he couldn’t help but find those wings absolutely fascinating. They twitched as he watched them, curling inward towards him as though they had noticed his interest. They were pure white, just like everything else in Ryou’s life.

“You can touch them,” Ryou said, drawing Akira’s attention momentarily from his wings to his face. “If you want to.”

“Uh.... your... your wings or your breasts?!”

“Heh. Either?” Ryou said, a light blush spreading across his skin. “Though I was referring to my wings.”

Akira’s fingers twitched. He did want to touch his wings. He was so incredibly curious. He had a million questions about everything. But.... but how his wings felt beneath his fingers was far down the list of important questions right now.

“Ryou. I need answers.”

“I know.”

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?”

“You haven’t _asked_ me anything.”

“What are you?”

Ryou huffed out a sigh and slumped his shoulders in defeat as though he hadn’t actually expected Akira to start asking questions. He invited this, though.  So he answered somewhat reluctantly.

“I’m an angel.”

“An angel?! So angels are just walking the earth now?”

“Not exactly.”

“Then just you?” Ryou was silent, expression setting back into the smooth inscrutable face he often took on when he wanted to be stubborn about something. “Ryou. You promised to answer questions.”

“I made no such promise.”

“Then I’m _leaving_.” Akira once again began to scoot off the bed.

“ _Wait_!” Ryou surged forward, sitting up on his knees face to face with Ryou, grabbing him by the wrists to hold him in place. Ryou was strong like this. Stronger than a Devilman, that’s for sure. “Please don’t leave.”

“Then explain.”

Ryou swallowed nervously and loosened his grip on Akira’s wrists. He sat back on his heals and Akira mirrored his posture, a subtle promise that he’d stay in place and hear him out.

“Okay,” Ryou said as he ran his fingers up Akira’s arms. “I’ll tell you. I’m an angel. But I fell.”

“You fell.”

“Yes. From heaven.”

“How did that happen?”

“I was cast out.” Ryou ran his hands up Akira’s arms and then cupped his face, running his thumbs along his cheeks to wipe away the tears that were beginning to spill. “I rebelled and I was cast out.”

“Ryou?” Akira reaches up and put his hands over Ryou’s. He knew his bible. He was Makimura’s, after all. “Ryou, what was your name? Before you became you?”

“Akira please.”

“You promised.”

And then Ryou was crying too.

“I’m Satan.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryou need to talk. They try to, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I wasn’t done. Not sure I’ll continue. I have ideas. Let’s see where this goes :)

_I’m Satan._

Akira knew the Bible.

He knew.

“ _Please don’t leave_.”

Ryou was holding him by the wrists again. Akira hadn’t realized he was even attempting to leave, but the moment Ryou confessed who he really was everything became a blur. His body was engaging in a fight or flight response and for some reason it had chosen flight. He didn’t want to _fight Ryou_. He loved him too much. But at the same time he was horrified and his instincts just kicked in without thinking. This was _Satan_.

“Let go,” he said, tugging his wrists free from Ryou’s grip. But he didn’t run this time. And he didn’t fight either. This was Satan, _but it was also Ryou_. The least he could do was to try talking to him, he supposed. Years of friendship meant that much at the very least... maybe. But where to even start. “Did you always know?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. His wings tucked themselves close to his body protectively, his eyes downcast as he thought through his response deliberately and carefully. “I mean, not really. I protected myself in a way. I always had a plan but... I didn’t _know_. Not on any conscious level.”

“If you _did_ know, would you have told me?”

Ryou paused and considered it for a moment, once again very careful with his responses. Ryou was always very calculating, but Satan even more so.

“Probably not. But I can’t really be sure.”

Akira moved to stand again, though much more slowly this time; much more controlled. It didn’t stop Ryou from looking highly concerned again, eyes going wide and hands reaching out for him as he stepped out of reach. If Akira didn’t know any better, he’d think Ryou was developing abandonment issues over this whole ordeal.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not leaving. I just...” He needed privacy. He needed to be alone and think this whole god damn mess through. He didn’t want to go home but he just needed to not have anyone looking at him. “I’m going... to use your shower, okay? Just give me a few minutes.”

A shower seemed totally out of left field, all things considered, but it’d allow him a few minutes of privacy and he was rather... sticky. It wasn’t a bad idea made up on the spot. If he wasn’t still so thrown off from the revelation that his best friend was literally Satan he might have been much more self congratulatory for his quick thinking.

He slipped off the bed and hastily scrambled towards Ryou’s en suite. As he shut the door behind him he caught a glimpse of Ryou on the bed, still kneeling and looking entirely dejected. Yeah, Satan was _definitely_ developing some abandonment issues. But fuck it. Akira needed to work some issues out first.

With the door shut behind him, Akira leaned against it and tried his best not the hyperventilate. Everything he ever knew about his best friend felt like a lie. How long had he been manipulated for? Since the beginning? Had Ryou always been using him? Ryou said he didn’t know, but he’d been ‘protecting’ himself so on some level he _sort of_ knew. It sounded very complicated and even Ryou seemed to be trying to come to terms with it all. But was that really an excuse?

That being back there seemed genuinely worried about Akira’s reaction to it all. As much as he may have manipulated him in the past, something about him seemed more straightforward now. But could he be sure? Was this just another trick? Satan _was_ the Father of Lies, after all. Could _anything_ that being in there say or do be trusted?

Akira realized he’d been standing against the door for several minutes just shaking and crying naked against the door. He was even more of a mess than he was when he left Ryou a moment ago. His excuse to take a shower was flimsily, but since he was here and feeling pretty gross he might as well do it anyway.

He turned on the water and stepped in to wash off the tears, drying cum, and horrid feelings that came from the crushing realization that the person he loved most in the world was Satan. The water helped with the first two things, but did little to abate the latter. In fact, with more time to think his mind wandered to even worse topics. His immortal soul...

When he became a Devilman he briefly wondered if his soul was doomed. He grew up in a religious household and assumed that Heaven and Hell were real, but he was more liberal with his personal religious views and interpretations of the Bible. When he realized what he’d done he did wonder, though, if he’d essentially signed his soul over to Hell by association. His soul was human, though, so surely it would be judged on its own merit? He would still have a chance at Heaven, especially since he was fighting demons and defending humanity?

But now... now that seemed even less likely. Forget the fact that he’d slept with a man. He didn’t really believe in that interpretation of those passages at all and didn’t think that affect anything. Neither did he think that him sleeping with a person he loved outside of wedlock would really do much to doom his soul. He was never one to use passages of the Bible for that kind of moral guidance or judgement of others. He believed spiritual wellbeing went much deeper than that. But sleeping with Satan... Being _in love_ with Satan...

Was Satan really defending humanity, anyway? Was this yet another manipulation? He had so many questions.

He shut off the water and stepped out. To his surprise a set of fresh clothes was waiting for him on the counter. Ryou must have slipped in and left them for him when he was showering. He’d started leaving clothes at Ryou’s when they began hunting demons together after too many awkward nights slipping into his room unnoticed covered in ichor. Right now he was grateful for the habit they’d developed. He dressed and ventured out to talk to Ryou. He wasn’t sure what to say exactly, but he’d had enough time to compose himself so he wanted to try.

Ryou wasn’t in the bedroom where he left him, though. It only took a moment to find a fully clothed and very human looking Ryou in the kitchen pouring two cups of tea. Ryou looked up briefly at Akira as he entered the room, but the eye contact was brief and he returned to the task at hand as though pouring tea took a lot more concentration than it actually did. Ryou took a seat on the stool at the counter and pulled one of the mugs towards him, but he didn’t take a sip. He just stared at the light brown liquid inside.

“You can drink it. It’s not, you know, _poisoned_ or anything,” Ryou said as he put he kettle back near the stove.

Akira smirked slightly. Ryou was as snarky as ever.

“I’d think if Satan wanted to kill me, poisoned tea would be pretty far down the list of methods.”

Ryou leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“What. ‘Satan?’ It’s what you introduced yourself as.”

“I _first_ introduced myself to you as Ryou.”

“But are you him anymore?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Really? Because I’m skeptical.”

Ryou set his jaw and looked to the floor. A silence fell over the room as they each contemplated Akira’s statement. The silence was broken only by the sound of Akira finally taking a sip of the tea Ryou had made. Meanwhile, Ryou’s own mug went untouched.

“So...” Akira began. Ryou glanced up at him as Akira awkwardly gestured towards his head, pantomiming wings. “You can make them disappear?”

“Yes. But truthfully, now that I know they’re there, I wish I didn’t have to hide them. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Then why are you?”

“I can’t exactly walk around with them out.  It’d draw too much attention.”

“You’re in your own apartment.”

“But _you’re_ here.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but the cats out of the bag with me, Ryou. I know what you are.”

“It’ll make you uncomfortable.”

“It won’t make a difference. I know they’re there whether they’re hidden or not.”

Ryou cocked his head to the side and considered him carefully.

“Are you certain?” 

“Go ahead,” Akira responded with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

Ryou tilted his head back and let his wings unfurl with a bright flash of light. They tore holes in his clothes, but the relief on his face indicated that was a relatively trivial concern. This was his natural state and he clearly enjoyed.  He let out a long sigh as his wings shook loose, twitching with their new found freedom and stretching as though they’d been bound for far too long.

Akira was once again completely enthralled by the wings, though now that he was more prepared for it he was able to keep his fear in check.  He could almost appreciate their beauty, though he still knew that this was a rather huge elephant in the room that they needed to talk about. There was _so much_ to talk about. 

“The offer still stands,” Ryou said, noticing Akira’s interest. “You can touch them if you want to. I know you’re curious.”

“I’m curious about _a lot_ of things.”

Despite his somewhat dismissive response, Akira still found himself standing and approaching Ryou, who remained still against the counter across the kitchen. When he was directly in front of him he paused and considered his next move. His heart was racing. But he wasn’t sure it was fear this time. He wasn’t sure what emotion it was, but when he looked into Ryou’s eyes and detected a hint of uncertainty in them he knew what he wanted to do. He gently cupped Ryou’s cheek, causing him to startle slightly, eyes going wide with confusion.

“Akira?”

Then Akira leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn’t one of lust or passion, but a simple lingering press of lips. _I’m kissing Ryou,_ was the first thought that flashed through Akira’s mind. Sure, he was _also_ kissing Satan, but he still felt love for this being in front of him. And he still instinctually thought of him as ‘Ryou.’ The revelation of who he _actually_ was didn’t change that. It complicated things and he had many questions and concerns, but he still loved him. When he pulled back he noticed a line of tears down Ryou’s cheeks.

“Ryou, you’re crying.”

“No I’m not,” he said, but his voice hitched giving away the emotion he tried so desperately to hide.

Akira wiped some of the tears off his cheek with his thumb and held it up for Ryou to see. Ryou took him by the wrist and inspected the salty substance up close. It wasn’t the first time Ryou had cried tonight, but Akira wondered if he’d even noticed it the last time. Maybe when he transformed back all the evidence had vanished. He wasn’t sure how it worked, but Ryou seemed pretty stunned at the tears.

“I still love you, you know?” Akira said, bringing Ryou’s attention back to his face.

“I... I think I love you too.”

“You ‘think?’”

“It’s complicated, Akira,” Ryou said, dropping his wrist and huffing in annoyance. “It’s been billions of years. My emotions are not built the same way yours are. I didn’t even know who I was until a few moments ago. So _forgive me_ if I don’t know what labels to apply to what I’m feeling.”

“I forgive you.”

“What?” Ryou said, genuinely confused.

“You asked for forgiveness. I forgive you for not understanding. It sounds confusing.”

“It is,” Ryou said matter of factly, but his raised eyebrows seemed to indicate he was somewhat surprised that Akira had forgiven him for that so easily.

Akira cupped his cheek again, then gently moved his hand up until it was centimeters away from one of the wings sprouting from his head. Ryou noticed and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He nodded again to give another sign of consent, then Akira closed the gap. Ryou gasped when Akira’s fingers made contact with the base of the wing. Akira again paused to make sure he wasn’t hurting him, but Ryou simply clutched onto the front of Akira’s shirt and nodded his head slightly again.

Akira moved his fingers along the incredibly soft down feathers at the base of his wings, delighting in how it caused Ryou’s fingers to tighten in his shirt and move minutely closer to him. Akira put a hand on his hip to ground him as he continued his exploration of his wing. When his fingers reached the covert feathers the texture changed to a more sturdy and hardened exterior. It was still incredibly silky smooth, though, and Akira delighted as he ran his finger down to the very tip of the longest feather. It was then Akira noticed Ryou had grown hard and was trying his best to hold back from rutting up against him. Even angels could feel arousal, it seemed.

“Does this turn you on, Ryou?” Akira said, the slightest hint of a smile in his voice as he ran his finger gently back up the feather towards the downy base of the wing.

“Yes, dammit.” Ryou put a hand to his face in an attempt to hide his blush, but it was no use.

“No confusion on that emotion?”

“Arousal is a much more base instinct. Love is incredibly complex.”

“Well, I guess I can’t disagree with that,” he said, gently petting the downy feathers again. “I may be the only person on earth who knows the erogenous zone of an angel.”

“Hmm,” Ryou hummed with amusement. “And what exactly do you plan on doing with that bit of information?”

Akira looked into Ryou’s eyes to find them once again darkened with lust. Akira, too, was growing aroused, but he wondered if he could set aside all of his questions and concerns to actually engage in much of a physical relationship with him right now. But somehow exploring Ryou physically _was_ helping him understand him better on some level. Even if only to see his reactions to things and the small bits of the man he was in love with come to the surface.

He hoisted Ryou up onto the counter behind him and surged forward, placing himself between his legs and capturing Ryou’s mouth with his own. Both his hands with to Ryou’s back, running up under his shirt until they found a large patch of down feathers where six wings came together all in one place.

“ _Akira,_ ” he said as he knocked his head back and gasped.

Their new position meant that Akira could feel Ryou’s hardening cock between them. Ryou involuntarily bucked up, causing a small amount of friction and another small moan to escape him.  It was an amazing sight to see such a powerful being lose control of himself in such a way. Akira supposed It was as Ryou described, a ‘base instinct’ and perhaps even angels were vulnerable to them.

Akira continued to explore the down feathered muscle on his back, applying pressure along where the new joints met his back.  The muscles twitched and flexed under his palms as the wings moved around them.  Akira buried his face in Ryou’s neck and bit softly as he’d done before, unsure if he could leave a mark on an angels skin but still loving the tiny gasp it illicited from Ryou when he began to suck on his flesh ever so slightly. 

Ryou was clearly enjoying it as he bucked up yet again, desperately chasing more friction. It was then Ryou reached between them and palmed himself through his pants, but Akira intercepted him and undid his belt and zipper, freeing his cock. Ryou seemed surprised by this momentarily, but when Akira took him in hand that emotion was replaced by want as he thrust up into his fist, completely lost to his own arousal.

Ryou’s hands went up into Akira’s hair and only then did Akira realize that he, too, wasn’t entirely human in that moment. Ryou gently fondled the horns that had materialized large enough to be sticking out just above his hairline. Unlike Ryou’s wings, they weren’t exactly an erogenous zone, but that didn’t mean Ryou wasn’t interested in exploring that bit of him.

Akira did a quick mental check of his body. It was rare for him to transform without his knowledge. He was used to having at least some semblance of control or awareness. Most of his body remained human, but his tail had materialized and was wrapping itself around one of Ryou’s legs, and his wings had burst through the back of his shirt. That was unfortunate because he rather _liked_ this shirt, but if couldn’t be helped. The rest of him was more or less the same with only a slight darkening of his skin tone. 

Ryou’s hand went down to Akira’s own pants, then, and began to unzip them to return the favor. Ryou was still the more skilled one between them, knowing just how to twist and apply the right amount of pressure to make Akira a panting mess in just a couple minutes time.  Akira was sure he was rather sloppy in comparison, but Ryou was still panting and moaning in response so he considered it ultimately successful.

They were kissing when they came, just moments apart from one another. Panting and disheveled, they met each other for a kiss as they came down from their post orgasmic high.  They pulled back to look at each other and take in the sight of one another completely flushed and worn out from the bliss.

They would have gotten lost in each other’s eyes had Ryou not noticed someone else in the room and turned his attention towards the other party.

_Jenny._

Akira’s claws were out immediately and he was standing between Ryou and Jenny. Logically this didn’t make much sense as Satan could surely take care of himself. Besides, Jenny hadn’t given any indication that she was a threat anyway, but his instinct was to protect the person he loved.... protect his _secret_...

“Akira, it’s ok.” A gentle hand on his arm made him pause and he looked towards Ryou. “She already knows. She’s always known.”

“You’re awake, sir,” she said with a slight bow of her head.

“I am,” he said, stepping in front of Akira and zipping up his pants. It was only now that Akira realized he was somewhat indecent as well and zipped himself up sheepishly.

“How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour.” Ryou replied. Jenny pointedly looked towards Akira and then back to Ryou as though waiting for an explanation, but Ryou ignored her and continued on. “Please have my clothing tailored to accommodate my wings. Make the openings unobtrusive and non disruptive to the style. Especially my coat.  I’d still like to be fashionable in public.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Now leave us.”

“Yes.” She nodded and left the room immediately.

Another silence fell between them, only ending when Akira sighed.

“We still have a lot to talk about, don’t we.”

“Apparently so,” Ryou agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter. IF I do more, it’ll be as another fic tacked onto this like a sequel.

Akira left Ryou’s apartment after their encounter with Jenny. It was clear Ryou wasn’t going to provide much more explanation right away and, frankly, their libidos kept getting in the way of any reasonable conversation. Akira just hastily left with the hopeful promise that they’d talk later. While part of him wanted to stand his ground and demand answers before stepping foot out that door, he knew that just wasn’t going to work given the circumstances. Maybe clearing his head would do him some good anyway. What exactly had he gotten himself into? Demons was bad enough. But _Satan_? He was in over his head.

He didn’t get very far, though. He wound up perched on a rooftop across the city staring at Ryou’s bright penthouse apartment a couple miles away. At this distance he could sit and think without the desire for his best friend tempting him too much.  It would give him a chance to sit and think without distraction. And there was a hell of a lot to think about.

It was clear there was more going on to Ryou’s plan than he was initially letting on, but Akira didn’t have enough information to piece it together. Nowhere in any religious literature he was raised on was Satan ever fighting against demons on behalf of humans. Then again, it was entirely possible that they only had a partial picture of what was going on in the cosmic struggle between the forces of Heaven and Hell. There were many different religions in the world, even among the Abrahamic sects. Perhaps they were wrong, even about something as basic as Satan. Still, something didn’t seem right. Why go through so much trouble to disguise himself as a human and make himself forget who he was? The level of deception was beyond a simple misreading of religious texts.

Besides, Ryou had manipulated him into taking on Amon in the first place. That much he knew already. But he had come to accept that he could help people and fight against forces of evil with his new found powers, so in the end he was able to generally forgive what many would see as a massive betrayal. In general, Akira’s ability to forgive people was sometimes a fatal flaw and he wondered if that’s why Satan had chosen him. Was he made into a Devilman and being used specifically because of his capacity for forgiveness and love? Was he just a tool? Was he mentally and emotionally weak?

He wiped a tear from his eye and stared out at the penthouse apartment. God dammit, he really fucking _loved_ Ryou. And even though Ryou seemed confused about ‘love,’ somehow Akira believed he felt it too. There was the capacity for change going all the way back to when they were children. Ryou’s instincts were to kill that dying kitten, but when Akira interfered and begged him not to hurt him, Ryou eventually relented. Ryou could have kept pushing and ignored Akira’s pleas, but he _didn’t_. He _listened_ , even though he didn’t fully understand Akira’s point of view. Maybe something similar was happening now.

He wanted so desperately to believe that it was possible that Ryou wasn’t purely evil. There had to be something there. The world wasn’t black and white. There were shades of gray and maybe even Satan could.... maybe.... fall into that area? Was that ridiculous? That sounded ridiculous. But this was _Ryou_...

His contemplation was interrupted by the sound of screaming from a few blocks away. Akira stood quickly and listened closely to determine the direction of the screams and if what he was hearing was really the sounds of someone in distress or something entirely different. When he heard them again he went sprinting towards the sound without a second thought. Someone was in danger.

He arrived at a dock yard that appeared to be the source of the screaming and took in the scene. Three large fully transformed demons were mercilessly attacking a storage container that had several people trapped inside. He couldn’t tell how many people were inside, but there was at least a couple as he could make out both a man and a woman’s voice crying out for help.

The demons were large, but not strong enough to break open the shipping container so for the brief period of time it took for Akira to arrive the people inside were safe. That wouldn’t last long, though, as the hinges on the door looked as though they were about to give away. He had to intervene quickly or the people inside would be killed.

He transformed into his Devilman form and dove down into the scene to take on the demons. As soon as he landed, all three sets of eyes were on him. He smirked, knowing that his presence was confusing to them, but pleased that he could get the drop on them. They didn’t know what was coming. That’d change soon.

He grabbed at the snake like tail of the demon closest to him and flung him into a nearby concrete wall. This one was likely the weakest, smaller than the other two and with a much more fluid form. It was about the size of a horse and he could take it out easily.  He hoped to cause more damage, but before he could advance on him, the other two demons jumped on him, claws out and shredding at his skin. They were much more imposing, almost as tall as he was as Devilman and with long claws, hardened scale like exteriors, and horns.

He managed to fling one of the larger beasts off him, but the other dug a claw deep into his side and slammed him against a concrete warehouse wall. The other two demons were quick to rejoin the fight and he was soon overwhelmed. Claws were everywhere, slashing at his skin and tearing at his clothes as he tried to shove the beasts off him. He was strong, but three on one was proving to be too much. Maybe he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

The sound of gunfire interrupted the demons snarled cries and the area around him exploded with ichor. The demons attacking him dropped dead, shredded by automatic gunfire. He gasped for air and leaned back against the wall for support as he regained his balance.

Akira looked around for the source and spotted Ryou descending from the sky, gun in hand and wings spread out as he landed gracefully a few feet away. He looked so ethereal, still in the same white clothing he’d been wearing earlier that had yet to be tailored to accommodate his wings. But he was still his Ryou, even with these added appendages. Fighting demons would be easier now, Akira mused. That is... if Ryou agreed to fight beside him instead of against him.

“Thank you,” Akira said with a slight bow of the head.

“No need to thank me,” Ryou said, slinging his gun over his shoulder, careful to avoid his wings, and approaching him. “You should have called me, though. That was too close.”

Just then the sound of the storage container door opening interrupted them and the human pair emerged. The humans looked at Akira and Ryou, eyes wide as they quickly took in what they were seeing, and immediately began to run in the opposite direction. Ryou raised his gun at them, but Akira grabbed the muzzle of the gun and aimed it towards the sky just as it fired.

“ _NO_ ,” he shouted, lifting the gun high in the air and inadvertently taking Ryou with it. “We don’t kill humans.”

“They saw us. They saw _ME_ ,” he said with a purposeful flair of his wings. He tried to fly backwards out of Akira’s grip, but he held fast to the gun and they were at a standstill.

“We don’t kill people, _**SATAN**_ ,” Akira said, emphasizing the last word purposefully. “Whatever your ‘plan’ was before... whatever your goals were and how little you cared for humanity, that changes-“

“ _AKIRA_ -“

“ _NO_!” Akira was crying then. “I’ve seen you kill people. So many people. And I don’t know what your plan is anymore but if it isn’t to stop demons from destroying humanity our partnership is over.”

“I love you, but...”

“I know you do, you idiot. I love you too. It’s complicated, isn’t it?” He clutched his side, finally noticing just how bad he was bleeding. But he wasn’t done talking. He simply put a hand to the gaping wound and kept going. “I’m fighting for humanity. If you want to fight along side the person you love to do that, that’s your choice...”

Akira released his grip on the gun then and Ryou backed up out of his grasp. It was then that he grew incredibly light headed and collapsed to his knees, shifting back into his human form.

“Akira, let me take care of your wound at least.” He slung his gun back over his shoulder and landed back on the ground delicately. “We can talk about all this later. I don’t want you to die while we chat here, okay?”

“Fuck,” he said, finally realizing just how bad it was.  He was bleeding out pretty heavily. His arms and legs were beginning to grow numb.  If Ryou hadn’t intervened he may have actually died. Actually.... he still might die.  He was starting to feel pretty nauseous.

Before he could say another word, Ryou scooped him up and was flying across the rooftops back towards the penthouse. Then everything went black.

-

Akira woke up to the feeling of a needle being pierced through the flesh in his side. He screamed and attempted to flail away but Ryou held him down with one hand. Damn, he was stronger than him now that he knew who he really was. It made him wonder why he didn’t fight back when he grabbed his gun back at the docks. Maybe Ryou wanted Akira to have a chance to save those people. Maybe Ryou was actually starting to change his views.

“No time for anesthesia,” Ryou stated as he continued to sew up the damage in his side. “I’m doubtful it would work with your metabolism anyway. Just try to hold still while I finish this.”

“Fuck,” Akira screamed as he grabbed onto the side of the mattress he was laying on.

He took a moment to look around him. They were in Ryou’s guest room, the full medical kit open on the bed beside him with ichor covered gauze strewn about. Ryou’s hands were also covered in ichor and he worked diligently to close up the wound as quickly as possible. While Akira definitely had a higher stamina as a Devilman, he wasn’t entirely invulnerable. This wound dug deep and the healing process needed some good old fashioned medical work to help it along.

Akira grabbed a nearby pillow and bit into it as Ryou finished the last stitch. He sank his teeth in, tearing a hole in the fabric as the thread pulled the wound tightly closed. Ryou cut the thread and began cleaning up the mess left behind.

“Shit, Ryou, do you not have some sort of magical angel healing power or something?” 

“I did,” he said as he put the dirtied gauze into a plastic bag and tied it up. “Until I got kicked out of Heaven and cut off from it.”

 _Oops_. Akira hadn’t meant to pour salt in that particular wound. He didn’t even realize that was actually a thing. He was just rambling semi incoherently and wished he could take back his words.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are _you_ sorry? _You_ aren’t the one who kicked me out. _He_ kicked me out.”

Ryou disappeared for a moment to wash his hands in the bathroom and Ryou tried his best to sit up on the bed without splitting open his fresh stitches. When Ryou stepped back into the room Akira continued.

“I’m just... sorry you went through something traumatic and you’re still hurt by it.”

“What, _really_?” Ryou looked almost amused. “ _You_ feel sorry for _me_?”

“Yes. Why not?”

“You didn’t also get a head injury in that fight, did you?” Ryou sat on the bed next to him and pretended to examine his eyes for sign of brain damage.

“Ryou, I’m serious. Listen to me.” He took Ryou’s hand and laced their fingers together, causing Ryou to suddenly grow very still. Their eyes locked. “I know you have ulterior motives for fighting demons. I don’t know what they are but I can guess you don’t have humanity’s best interest in mind.”

Ryou was calculating a response again, but just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Akira cut in.

“Don’t respond if it’s going to be a lie. Just tell me the truth. Just talk to me.”

Ryou began to shake ever so slightly, eyes growing glassy as tears threatened to spill over.

“I want it all destroyed,” he said softly.

“Humanity?” Akira inquired softly, attempting to match his tone.

“Everything.” Akira’s grip on Ryou’s hand tightened ever so slightly. “Except for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

“No, I mean... why do you want to destroy everything,” Akira said, trying to keep his voice calm but knowing he was walking into very dangerous territory.

The tears began to fall, then. Ryou started to shake and lurched forward, heaving as he was overcome by his emotion. Akira pulled him to his chest to comfort him. He could feel a stitch pop and ichor seeping out, but he didn’t care. He’d heal faster than if he were human. It still hurt like hell, but his priorities were elsewhere.

“What lesson am I suppose to learn, Akira? Am I supposed to be miserable for all of eternity? What lesson is there in eternal misery? It’s just punishment. Eternal punishment.”

Akira ran his hand through Ryou’s hair, longer when he was in this form than when he’s fully human. He felt wet spots on his chest where his tears fell.  Ryou was miserable.  He was broken.

“The earth was mine for a short time. When it was ruled by demons. God didn’t like that and they destroyed it as punishment. They destroyed me and replaced everything with humanity simply to punish me. All of this is revenge against me.”

And there it was. The root cause of all his resentment. He saw humans as a personal slight against him. Akira wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently on top of his head.

“Ryou...” He ran his fingers through his hair again comfortingly. “Oh Ryou, I’m so sorry.”

“You keep _saying_ that.”

“I mean it.” He pet his head again. “But you can’t blame humanity for what God did.”

His heart stopped when he realized what he said. Had he really just spoken out against God? If he hadn’t been afraid of his immortal soul before, he certainly was now. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued.

“Humanity is beautiful, Ryou. After all.... I’m human...”

“But you’re different.”

“Am I?”

Ryou looked up at him.

“You’re probably the only person stupid enough to keep feeling sorry for Satan. I mean really Akira,” he said in what he hoped was a sarcastic tone. The streaks of tears on his cheeks gave away that his heart wasn’t very into his attitude, though.

“Hmm, I’m not so sure. There’s over seven billion of us, you know. You’ve met maybe a few hundred? A few thousand?”

“I’ve met enough.” Ryou laid his head back down on Akira’s chest. “They don’t deserve this planet any more than the demons did. Why did God get to decide to be rid of one species and replace it with another? Especially a species I admired.”

“I-I’m not going to claim to understand a damn thing God does but... humans are here now, Akira. Don’t take out you’re anger on them.” Ryou clutched Akira’s shirt again, still shaking slightly. “I will defend them. If you want to hurt them, you’ll be fighting me. Is that what you want?”

“No.”

“Then... you’ll fight with me?”

Silence.

“Ryou?”

“I don’t know Akira. You’re asking me to set aside millions of years of... of...”

“Pain?”

“Yes...What am I supposed to do?”

“Join me. End this.”

“And become ‘Satan: Protector of Humanity.’”

“Yeah, sounds nice.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know,” he said, once again kissing the top of his head. “And you love me.”

“I know,” he said, stretching one of his head wings in a way that it whacked Ryou in the face slightly. “Idiot.”

They fell asleep clinging together tightly on the bed.  Akira’s side hurt where his stitches were splitting, but he didn’t care.  The feeling of having Ryou in his arms sleeping peacefully more than made up for it.

-

When Akira woke up he was alone, but he found that his bandage was removed and was was mostly healed. A fresh set of clothing was laid out for him and he he set about taking a shower and freshening up. He was grateful that his demonic body healed quickly because a wound like that wound have taken his human form out of commission for weeks. He may not have survived it.

Once dressed, he found Ryou typing away at his computer in the study. He was in a freshly tailored set of clothes, wings fitting comfortably between the slits that would be hardly noticeable when he made them dematerialize. He looked much more peaceful and relaxed now, and Akira smiled slightly knowing that Ryou had a small bit of comfort even if it was just being a little bit stylish.

“Akira,” he said, glancing up briefly from his computer. “I’m glad your awake. We have much to discuss. Come in.”

Akira walked in an instinctually went to sit in one of the chairs across from him, but Ryou gestured for him to approach him on his side of the desk instead. Akira did so, slightly confused but willing to listen to his demands yet again. When Akira was at his side, Ryou rapped the speakerphone button and dialed Jenny.

“Yes, my Lord,” Jenny said on the other end of line.

“Please see me in my office.”

“Right away.”

“Ryou?” Akira questioned, but Ryou simply shut his laptop and held a finger up as if to silence him.

Jenny entered and paused a few feet into the room. Ryou shut his laptop and folded his hands on top of it, wings flaring before curling protectively ever so slightly around Akira at his side.

“My Lord?” Jenny asked.

“Jenny,” Ryou began. “You’ve always been loyal to me. Even when I didn’t know it. You’ve protected me. You’ve stayed at my side. I literally owe you my life. And for that I owe you yours.

“I’m offering you a choice today. A choice to remain loyal to me or to your kind. I will no longer be fighting on behalf of your kind, but if your loyalty remains with those who you share lineage with, you may leave this tower unharmed and will not be pursued by either myself nor Akira. You have my word.”

“My Lord,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she kept her emotions in check. Ryou likewise looked on the verge of cracking his calm exterior. “Why?”

“That’s... a complicated response. I can’t quite explain it in words succinctly. I’ve seen value in humanity, I suppose. Or at least some of it. Enough of it to not want it to be entirely eradicated.”

“If I stayed with you, I couldn’t possibly justify myself to other demons.”

“I know.”

“Heaven would never accept me.”

“It won’t accept me either. And likely not Akira.” Akira’s heart sank at those words, but he didn’t interrupt.

“Earth doesn’t belong to them.”

“But they don’t deserve complete eradication. It’s as simple as that. The choice is yours.”

Jenny took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

“You’ll let me leave unharmed?”

“You have my word.”

She took a few seconds to consider her options, but soon turned and ran from the room.  The sound of her heals crossing the apartment, the elevator being loaded, and rushing down was louder than normal.  Both Akira and Ryou seemed afraid to breathe.  Neither one of them wanted to break the near silence that’d fallen across the apartment in her absence.

Akira waited a few moments before setting a gentle hand on Ryou’s shoulder. Ryou put his hand over Akira’s and looked up at him.

“So it’s ‘as simple as that,’” Akira repeated back to him.

“Well, that was a bit of an understatement. This whole this is rather complicated. But yes. I’ll fight by your side.”

“Satan: Defender of Humanity,” Akira said with a smile.

“Akira,” Ryou said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, but his attitude was interrupted with a kiss from Akira. And then he, too, was smiling.

And it sort of was as simple as that. Together they’d defend humanity. But it was also so very complicated.


End file.
